


You're Gonna Be the One That Saves Me

by Alicin_Wonderland



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3455864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicin_Wonderland/pseuds/Alicin_Wonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Buffy the Vampire songfic using the song, "Wonderwall" by Oasis (full rights to them, I own nothing). Pure Spuffy fluff where Spike asks an important question.</p><p>I do not own any Buffy characters or the Buffyverse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Gonna Be the One That Saves Me

Today is gonna be the day  
That they're gonna throw it back to you

Spike watched Buffy from outside, looking through her living room window as Willow and Xander sat her down for a serious talk. He flicked ash from the end of his ever present cigarette. 

By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you gotta do

He thought about last night, when she had said she loved him. Words don't mean much to him usually, but if he was alive his heart would've skipped a beat. 

I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do about you now

The blonde vampire stared at his love and knew that neither Riley or Angel had ever cared for her this much. Both of them had abandoned her. So why has it taken the Slayer so long to realize her feelings? Spike shook his head, it didn't matter, she loved him. 

Backbeat the word was on the street  
That the fire in your heart is out

When the Slayer returned from the dead, she was a totally different person. All he wanted was for her to be happy. 

I'm sure you've heard it all before  
But you never really had a doubt

Last night, when he told her he loved her, when he took her hands in his and pulled her close and said the words, "I love you" in her ear, she smiled against his chest. Really smiled. For the first time in a long time. And Spike knew she finally realized his heart belonged to her and only her. 

I don't believe that anybody feels  
The way I do about you now

He thought about what life would be without his precious Slayer and his eyes almost teared up. "How did I make it hundreds of years without her?" He thought to himself.

And all the roads we have to walk are winding  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding

Spike knew that they could never really be together, like a normal couple. Buffy was always caught up with some big bad that had her scrambling to rally the troops and save the day. It was hard for both of them, knowing that the other could die any day, without real warning. Whatever time they had, though, he wanted to spend with her. 

There are many things that I would  
Like to say to you  
But I don't know how

Buffy's friends didn't approve of the relationship, and Spike knew that. He wanted to ask her to run away, run away from all of this madness but didn't have a sodding clue how or any idea where they would go. Wherever it was, there was sure to be a trail of demons and vamps behind them, looking for blood and destruction.

Because maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me

A Slayer and a vampire. It never got any less ironic. 

And after all  
You're my wonderwall

Some days, Buffy was the only reason Spike didn't throw himself onto a stake or go out for a midday stroll.

Today was gonna be the day  
But they'll never throw it back to you

He desperately hope that Buffy wouldn't let her friends tear them apart. He watched as her face flashed between anger and pain. He knew today was the day.

By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you're not to do

"Buffy," Spike silently begged. "Luv, please stay with me."

I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do  
About you now

Spike saw Buffy storm out of the house and he cautiously approached her. She threw herself into his arms and stayed there for a few minutes. He tightened his embrace and laid a cheek on top of her head. "It's, alright, luv." 

And all the roads that lead you there were winding  
And all the lights that light the way are blinding

The vampire knew it wouldn't be easy. But he would try as hard as he could to make it work, even if it killed him. 

There are many things that I would like to say to you  
But I don't know how

Spike pulled a small velvet box from his duster pocket and got on one knee, opening it to reveal a shining diamond ring. "Now, I don't really know how to do this..."

I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me

Buffy had saved Spike from commandos, demons, and even himself. He never wanted to lose her and promised himself he would love her as long as she allowed. 

And after all  
You're my wonderwall

"Buffy Anne Summers, will you marry me?"

I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me

He paused, hoping that she wasn't about to tear his heart out. 

And after all  
You're my wonderwall

"Yes."

Said maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me

Spike slid the ring onto her finger and picked her up, twirling her around on her front lawn like a fool. A happy fool. 

You're gonna be the one that saves me

"I love you," he said.  
"I know," she replied with a smile. "I love you, too."

You're gonna be the one that saves me


End file.
